


Custom Made

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: It's your first birthday outside of the Northern Fortress, and it's more wonderful than you could have hoped for in a time of war. Your friends and family offer you congratulations and gifts, making you feel truly special on your special day.
Keaton, on the other hand, doesn't really do birthday gifts, and the way he treats your newest present truly irritates you. But he's desperate to show you his birthday customs, and his 'special gift'…





	

"Happy birthday, ma'am."

"Commander, happy birthday!"

You nod your head at the soldiers and wave as you pass them. They are excited not just for you, but for the celebration that will take place tonight. A grand feast has been organised for the entire army, as a way of boosting morale. As expected, it worked like a charm, and the men and women throughout the camp cheered from late morning for your health and good fortune. Your friends and family had come to see you throughout the day and offered you gifts: flowers from precious little Kana, a rather revealing outfit from Camilla, and an assortment of new weapons and tomes from your many comrades.

Sadly, being the birthday girl did not excuse you from the regular war council meeting. It was kept relatively brief; you were only bored for a couple of hours instead of half a day. Jakob was the first to excuse himself, as he had to help oversee the preparations for the feast. It wasn't long before others filed out after him spouting all kinds of excuses. Finally, only you and Leo remain. He offers to walk you back to your quarters, which you are happy to accept.

"So," he begins. "You spent every birthday of your life in the Northern Fortress, but now that you are free to enjoy your birthday anywhere you wish, we are in the midst of a bloody war. Do you prefer the old days of captivity to this?" It was a bold question, but Leo was always as bold as the predator that shared his name. You mull it over in your head, never having considered it before now.

"I am grateful for many things here," you reply. "My friends, my compatriots. I'm glad that I have had this time with them, as dark as that time has been. And nothing brings me more joy than to share with others, and we have many mouths to feed tonight." Yes, you are certain; you would choose this over the Northern Fortress any day.

"Well said," Leo affirms. A comfortable silence settles between you both, punctuated by the cheering and training in the camp and the sound of Leo's cape snapping in the wind. Your treehouse is only a few paces away when Leo stops walking. You turn to face him, quizzical, and watch him produce a small package wrapped in brown paper and twine from behind his back. "I had this made for you. I thought it would look lovely, and it will suit you well."

You pull the string loose and unfold the paper wrapping. Inside is a plain black box. You feel as if you should be worried; it's not exactly like Leo to be so… nice. It could be a prank, such as when you and he were children. You peer inside the box, and let out a gasp. Sitting on a bed of satin is silver tiara entwined with golden vines and leaves. You look back to Leo, tears welling in the corners of your eyes. "It's beautiful."

He chuckles at your expression. "I'm glad you like it. Now go on, get some rest before the evening." You thank him again and quickly ascend to your quarters with the box tucked beneath your arm. Before you open the door, you gingerly lift the tiara out of its soft bed and place it atop your head. You can't help but smile, feeling like a child playing at princesses again. You open the door to your room.

You don't take two steps before Keaton pounces at you from the bed, shaking up a cloud of dust from the floorboards. "Where have you been?" he queries. "I've been waiting forever!" Despite his rough greeting, you can tell that he's very excited to see you again. His tail wags rapidly, and the corners of his lips struggle to stop from curling into a smile.

He stands up and offers you a hand. You pull yourself to your feet and pat the dust off of your clothing. It isn't until you brush your fingers through your hair that you realise the tiara is missing. You spin around to see Keaton leaning down and picking it up from the ground, thankfully in one piece, though now a bit dirty.

"Huh. What's this?" He asks. You're not sure whether he's asking where it came from, or if he's not actually sure what the headpiece is.

"It's my tiara, Leo just gave it to me for my birthday."

"Oh, right. I never understood you humans and your useless birthday customs." He flings the tiara back towards you, clearly unimpressed by it. You snatch it from the air- with no little amount of frustration- and place it gently atop your head once more.

"This is really valuable, you know?" It wasn't a question.

"I know, I'm sorry." It wasn't an apology.

"Just be more careful with it please." You sit down on the bed in a huff, more dust rising into the air. "Have you been bringing dirt into the room again?" Your annoyance is really showing now.

"I told you before, it was too clean!" He looks away and attempts to remove some wax from his ear. "I had to make it a bit more… homely." As soon as he dislodged the obstruction in his ear, he flicks it away without a care.

You make a disgusted noise at that. "Please, let's not do this on my birthday," you plead with weariness in your voice.

Keaton's ears prick up at the last word. "Oh right, your birthday! I was gonna do that." He's practically dancing on the spot, tail wagging rapidly again. It's an adorable sight, but you're still a bit too annoyed to enjoy it.

"Do what?" Disinterest is thick in your voice.

"Well," he says. "Humans have they're presents and their parties. We both have feasts, that I can understand. But in our clan, when it's a woman's birthday…"

In the blink of an eye, Keaton is in front of you with one hand behind your head and another on your shoulder. He lowers you down onto the mattress in the same movement, softer than you thought possible, and it takes you a moment to realise what was happening.

Keaton finished his sentence in a low, husky voice; "her lover gives her a night she'll never forget." His lips are suddenly on yours, pressing deeply into you. You kiss back on instinct, eyes wide and unblinking. He lets out a moan, deep enough to be a growl, and suddenly your body gives into the kiss: your eyes shut, your muscles relax, and your lips spread to let him into your mouth.

It hadn't taken Keaton long after your first time with him to pick up on some of your preferences when it came to the ways of love. The fact that you often enjoy his rough, primal attitude came to light on your first night together, because he had never personally known any other way. Now, he used it at every chance he was given. The force of his lips on yours is the quickest way to light a fire within your body.

He was also aware of how much you enjoy foreplay. It may be another human custom, but he became very adept after you ended up as a writhing, hot mess before he even entered you. He was careful now to take care of you properly; stroking your neck, your sides, your thighs. His fingers find the clasps and laces that hold your armour together, undoing them all one by one with an incredible deftness. You feel the metal armour shift and slacken around your body, and your body refuses to stop Keaton from grabbing each piece and throwing it onto the ground.

Your custom-fitted armour requires no undergarments. As a result, your naked body is now exposed to the wolfskin, who looks upon you with a feral greed. Despite what he said about treating you on your birthday, you know he'll enjoy anything he does for you even more than you will. His thick fingers begin to slide along your pale skin, already tingling with goosebumps.

They begin on your neck, tracing your jaw, collarbone and plenty of skin between. His palm rests on your throat with a gentle squeeze, making your head swim as the blood flow slows. His hand doesn't linger for long, and the blood rushes back into your head, leaving you momentarily disoriented. You pull back from his kiss and shake your head gently to clear it. Your tiara loosens from its position, but stays atop your crown.

Keaton's fangs are suddenly on your chest as he kisses you roughly. He likes to drag his teeth against your body, thanks to his killer instinct. It took a lot of willpower for him to resist biting you and watching drops of blood spoil your perfect pale body, as he had once done in the past. You run your fingers through his wild hair, enjoying the wild feeling of his teeth leaving soft tracks on your chest.

So much is happening so quickly, and you only now realise that he has cupped one of your breasts with a free hand while he runs his tongue over your other nipple. Your moan is drawn out, and shifts into his name. "Fuck… h-ah, Keaton…" You gather your mind and look down at him. His tongue licks your breast with wild abandon, his other hand squeezes you roughly while he pinches your other nipple between his finger and thumb. But the best part is his eyes: piercing, dark, lustful and staring right back into yours. The brief view makes you throw your head back into the pillow.

Before you have a chance to relax again, you feel something between your legs. Keaton's finger rubs your clit slowly, eliciting a sharp gasp from your lips. Sensations flood your mind, making it hard to focus. You shake your head again, the tiara now slipping from your hair and onto the pillow. You don't care anymore.

Suddenly, it's resting on your head again. You open your eyes to see Keaton's face above yours, with an almost innocent smile on his face. "Careful with that," he mutters, his voice still deep and hoarse. "It's pretty valuable, you know." You lean into your elbows in an instant and kiss him again, tongues struggling for dominance between lips. He wins out again, forcing you back into the pillow as he forces his tongue into your mouth and his fingers into your cunt.

You gasp again, not holding back with the volume. In a flash, Keaton has his teeth around your throat, scraping your flesh as he sucks at it roughly. Too many good sensations; your breath catches in your throat, and you make a second, choked gasp. Your mind is completely foggy now. Keaton is too unpredictable like this, and every move he makes brings you a new multitude of pleasure.

His fingers are gentle inside you. His nails are just a bit too long, but the way the scrape at your inner walls brings a queer satisfaction as well. Or maybe you're just finding pleasure in everything he does. Either way, you moan blissfully at the service. He thrusts his fingers in slowly, spreading them out and curling them to feel as much of your insides as possible. By the time he pulls his fingers out, they're soaked with your juices. You glance down to watch him slip one of his fingers into his mouth and keep his eyes trained on yours.

You lay your head back once again, but Keaton filled you back down and holds his other finger above your lips. You swallow it all, licking his digit up and down inside your mouth, tasting your own essence. The flavour is sharp, but the haze around your head is making you enjoy everything at this stage. It's strange to think of your juices as an aphrodisiac, but there's no doubt that the flavour is making you crave more of him inside you.

As if reading your mind, Keaton stands up again, quickly throwing his shirt over his head and undoing his breeches. You take the opportunity to reposition yourself on the bed. One of your hands goes to the tiara, ready to take it off and leave it on the nightstand, while your other hand reaches down to your sex, rubbing your clit and feeling the wetness spread between your thighs.

"Don't." You freeze as the voice cuts through the fog of lust driving your actions. Keaton climbs onto the bed, one hand beside your head and the other reaches for your hand. He pulls it away from the tiara and holds it down. "Leave it there. It's your birthday custom." You watch him for a moment, unaware of the blush creeping along your cheeks. The sudden switch from sex to affection finally snaps you back to your senses. You nod and stitch your fingers into his.

"Alright then… are you ready?" You nod again, this time without hesitation. You quickly glance down to see his cock hovering above your pussy. In a moment, you feel the head pressing against you, spreading your outer lips and pressing into your sex. You reach your free hand beneath his body to help him, gripping his shaft softly and lowering it to meet with your inner lips. You tug it down, and he slides it inside you.

You feel it stretch your entrance; the initial pain is sharp, but you become accustomed to it very quickly. The pleasure takes you soon after as Keaton feeds inch after inch of his shaft into your cunt. By the time his hips connect with yours, you feel incredibly full. You look down again, expecting to see a bulge in your stomach where his cock head is resting, but all you see is his body over yours and his shaggy hair falling down past his neck like thick curtains.

Keaton begins to pull his cock out, and you tighten your muscles around him to enhance the pleasure. If his moan is any indication, it worked just as you hoped. "F-fuck… I always forget how tight you are," he groans. His shaft keeps pulling out until only an inch was left. He pauses for a moment, chuckling as he looks down at your flushed face. Without warning, he buries himself inside you again- not suddenly, but in one, fast motion that makes you feel every inch of him as he enters you.

"Ahh, K-Keaton! Like that!" The wolfskin is happy to oblige your command. He pulls out again just a bit slower than when he pushed in, and repeats. Again, and again, and again. You moan aloud, completely taken by ecstasy once again as Keaton fucks you hard. You grab at his back, your nails just digging into his hardened skin. Your orgasm is growing rapidly; you can feel it building within your loins like a spring being cooled too tightly.

As you approach your climax, Keaton suddenly grabs your hip, leans back onto his knees and pulls you with him. You yelp at the sudden movement, but it's quickly replaced by blissful screams as he continues to fuck you roughly, your ass resting on his thighs and his cock even deeper than before.

It takes three more thrusts before you cum around his shaft, but he doesn't stop his motions. Pleasure spreads throughout your body, but your cunt feels as if it's on fire now. Keaton speeds up a bit, and you can't hold back your cries as a second orgasm hits you almost immediately. "Keaton, fu-ah, fuck!" Your eyes are shut tight, but you can imagine his toothy, snarling grin as he watches the display from above.

Finally, he slows down, thrusting every few seconds to help accentuate your ecstasy. You feel completely spent already. You're vaguely aware of the wetness between your legs and on his thighs, though you can't tell if that was because of the fucking, or because you squirted when you came. It was certainly pleasurable enough to have been the case.

"Are you enjoying my customs, yet?" Keaton's tone is almost mocking, but you can hear the sincerity in his words too. You struggle to nod your head or reach your hand towards his face- all of the energy has left your body. "I'm so glad," he coos. "But we're not done yet."

"Wh-" Before you can ask what he means, his hands pull you away from him, and suddenly you find yourself on your knees with your face buried in the pillow. You feel his fingers tracing along your sides and up to your shoulder blades as Keaton leans over you, the head of his cock once again pressing against your entrance.

"This is how me mate and breed in my clan." With that, his thumbs spread your pussy lips apart, and he thrusts deep into you. You scream again, still reeling from the afterglow you're already experiencing. But he's not waiting for you anymore. He fucks you fast, hard, deep. Every time his hips touch your ass, his cock reaches as deep into your cunt as it can allow, and a new wave of bliss spreads throughout your fingers and toes.

You hear his orgasm approaching before you feel it. Keaton begins to snarl with every thrust, each one brief as a human grunt. He presses grips your hips tight, the tops of his claws pressing against your flesh, and raises his head high. It isn't long before you realise the mating is bringing you close to a third- and hopefully final- orgasm.

Suddenly, Keaton throws his head back and howls towards the sky. His cock buries as deeply as it can within you, and you feel his seed gushing into you. The sensation of his hot cum is what pushes you over the edge, and you scream with him as you climax and tighten around him, milking his cock for every drop of cum. He pulls back a few inches and pushes back in slowly in time with his orgasm, shooting load after load of his seed into your cunt.

Your voice is starting to go hoarse, and your breathing is ragged and quick, but your body is positively tingling with ecstasy. You feel warmth like you've never felt before, and you can say without a doubt that it is the best you have ever felt in your life. Keaton's howl dies off as he loosens his grip on you. He rests his cock within you for a moment longer, enjoying the sensation of his cum around his cock.

Finally he pulls out,and a load of his seed falls out of your hole with his cock. The feeling sends shivers down your back, and your knees finally give out beneath you. You fall into a puddle of your juices mixed with his, slowly sinking into the bed covers. You hear Keaton flop down onto the mattress nearby, but you can't open your eyes just yet. You worry that sleep might take you before you can clean yourself up.

Keaton is the first to speak. "S… so…" he manages between gulps of air. "Did you… enjoy that?" You want to tell him you've never felt better on your life as you do right now with his cum pouring out of your abused cunt, but all you can do is chuckle. He takes that as a good sign. "Good… I'm glad… you… enjoyed… my gift."

It takes a while for you both to catch your breath, but by the time that you finally do, you end up dozing off in your own mess. You don't care at that point. Keaton crawls up to the head of the bed next to you, and is about to lay down when he spots something. With great care, he picks up the tiara that fell from your head again and places it on your nightstand. With a proud smirk, he settles down next to you on the bed and nestles himself into your body, falling asleep with a grin on his face.


End file.
